Integrated circuits have heretofore been provided which have been characterized as utilizing large scale integration (LSI). However, the utilization of LSI has several limitations. Although LSI has greatly reduced the cost per unit of logic, there is still a great need to reduce the cost of such logic. In addition, there is a need to increase the speed at which the active devices in the integrated circuits communicate with each other. There is, therefore, a need for developing a larger scale LSI which, for example, can be called extremely large scale integration that can be utilized to implement these requirements.